1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to electronic systems and more particularly to a system that comprises an electronic unit integrated into a flexible polymer body.
2. State of Technology
Low cost components, sensors, and electronic systems are desirable for numerous defense, consumer, and other applications. This includes electronic components, sensors, electronic systems, disposable electronic devices and methods of manufacturing them. The overall price of a component, sensor, electronic system is determined primarily by integration and packaging costs, not the cost of individual elements. The packaging performs two functions: it provides a means for interconnecting various components together, and it protects delicate components from the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,550 for a method for formation of thin film transistors on plastic substrates to Paul G. Carey, Patrick M. Smith, Thomas W. Sigmon, and Randy C. Aceves issued Oct. 6, 1998 and assigned to Regents of the University of California provides the following background information, “Recently a process was developed for crystallizing and doping amorphous silicon on a low cost, so-called low-temperature plastic substrate using a short pulsed high energy source in a selected environment, without heat propagation and build-up in the substrate so as to enable use of plastic substrates incapable of withstanding sustained processing temperatures higher than about 180 degree C.”